


Halloween (2)

by pjs0701



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjs0701/pseuds/pjs0701





	Halloween (2)

李东海见他有些分神，便倾身含住了他的嘴唇，这个吻不似先前那些带着试探的若有似无，柔情似水，而是带着攻击性和侵略性。朴正洙没有防备，被李东海侵入口腔，在内部纠缠翻搅。朴正洙不知他会突然吻上来，一时不知该作何回应，只得楞楞地被他亲吻。

然而慢慢地他从这亲吻中体验出了一点乐趣，便伸手环住了李东海的脖颈，两人一时温得难舍难分。肉体交叠处带着缠绵的水声，朴正洙半睁着一双眼睛，眼中写满了情欲，他被李东海就着这个姿势在接吻的过程中抱到了沙发旁边。

朴正洙随着李东海坐在沙发的那一秒，感受到体内巨物顶到了一个深不可测的位置，朴正洙被这一顶刺激得全身发抖，踩在柔软布料上的脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，口中的呻吟藏都藏不住，只能用手去捂。

李东海托着他两瓣绵软红肿的臀肉大力顶弄着，朴正洙觉得此时的自己正如秋风里的落叶随风而动上下抖动。他一方面想逃离这骇人的境地，另一方面却又在情欲中沉沦。

朴正洙在这场疯狂的性事中意乱情迷，高潮迭起，如入云霄。被汗水打湿的额头贴在李东海侧颈上，双目失神。这场性事来得太过激烈，他现在还没从刚才的快感中回过神来，身体止不住地颤抖着。

然后他感觉眼前一黑，又一具身体紧贴他的后背将他托抱起来。朴正洙转头，入眼的变是崔始源那带有轻微胡茬的下巴，蹭在脸上很痒。身下，李东海所坐的位置已经被李赫宰所替代。一直在摆弄手机的金钟云也立在一旁，狭长的眼睛里有着朴正洙看不懂的情绪。

“正洙哥，等下应该会很激烈，你如果受不住了，记得喊停。”崔始源举止温柔地亲吻着他的额头。朴正洙脸带疑惑地瞧着他，并未理解这句话里藏有怎样的危险含义，还是低声说了一句好。

而下一秒，他就为他的回答付出了惨痛的代价。

他被平放在沙发上，身下是李赫宰灼热的身体，崔始源跪坐在沙发上，将朴正洙的腿打开到最大，露出红肿的小穴，穴肉外面，还沾着李东海残留下来的体液。

朴正洙想要伸手去挡，却被李赫宰捉住放在头顶。

“特哥穿丝袜可真好看，以后也偷偷穿给我看吧。”李赫宰掐着朴正洙瘦削的脸颊与他亲吻，另一只手不停地上下抚摸着朴正洙美丽的身体。“你还要看多久，就在一旁站着，心里不痒吗。”他亲吻着那瘦削却正在绽放美丽的蝴蝶骨，撇头看了一眼金钟云。

“叫哥。”沉默了一晚上的金钟云放下了手中的手机，解开上衣走到朴正洙面前。小手轻轻摩挲着那被李东海吮吸地红肿的乳尖，轻弹一下，便能感觉那小东西在自己手下微微战栗，好不可爱。

“独特，你要坚持得久一点，刚才的牛奶可不能白喝。”趁朴正洙愣怔的时候，柔软的舌头顶开他微张的嘴，肆意侵入他的口腔，舔舐他的牙齿，在他口中热情地纠缠搅动他的舌头。

朴正洙听到他这话，面上一红正要出口反驳，便被对方亲了个结结实实，就连思绪都被下意识地放慢。

身下插进了一根手指将那充盈在软道里的液体尽数掏出，朴正洙闷哼一声，想要挣脱金钟云的控制，却不得其法，只能张着嘴任其采撷。

手指退出后，便换上了更为粗壮灼热的东西，崔始源附身将他细腿盘在腰间，下身缓慢地抵了进去。朴正洙身体宛如脱水的鱼向上一震，而后落入李赫宰怀中。他大腿挂在崔始源臂上，两乳被金钟云挤在口中舔弄，身下李赫宰还在伺机而动。

朴正洙身体被突然举起，原是李赫宰也等不急想要进入那温软的幻想乡，便和崔始源通力合作，将朴正洙夹在二人之间，分别向身下进发。一人一下，各自发力，似要像自家哥哥证明自己的实力。

朴正洙何时遭受过这种事情，他的身体受制于人，胸膛也被挤压得过于肿胀，就连嘴巴也被李东海的性器抵住，喉结上下滚动，吞咽如此庞然大物让他感到十分困扰。他的双唇沾满水光，看上去十分妩媚动人，修长的脖颈俊美异常，在这种淫靡的状态下，却又生出一股想要让人狠狠摧毁的脆弱之感。

朴正洙睁开被水汽打湿的双眼，入眼便是随着挺腰不断晃动的结实胸膛，他喘着气将手按在上面，感受着弟弟健壮的身体和比他往常快速的心跳。

崔始源听到朴正洙压抑的喘息声，干脆将他双腿分得更开，一下下挺腰撞进湿漉漉的洞穴中。崔始源的性器每次都狠狠顶在朴正洙内部的敏感之处，酥酥麻麻的感觉如潮水一般从后方涌至全身。朴正洙赤身裸体只穿着一双斑驳不堪的黑色丝袜敞着腿与他交欢。

在弟弟们的注视下有种别样的羞耻感，令体内的快感倍增。

后来几人的姿势稍稍变换，朴正洙跪伏在崔始源身上，口中是他那还未发泄的硬物，胸前红樱被李赫宰握在手间把玩，红臀微微翘起，被身后的金钟云顶弄地不时向前。

此刻在李东海眼中，哥哥是脆弱的，又是极其美丽的。与平日里那些若有似无的触碰不同，现在的哥哥是鲜活的，被他们掌握在手中。虽然他心中很清楚，美梦易逝，今晚之后，哥哥又会成为那个面带冷漠举止疏离的朴正洙。他不拒绝弟弟的示好与触摸，但也不会再让弟弟们有跨越雷池的机会。但哪怕只做一晚的不二臣，都将让他回味终身。

朴正洙沉溺在无边无际的欲望里，跪坐在冰冷的地板上，体会着一波又一波席卷全身的快感，他在欲海之中浮浮沉沉起起落落，意识早已被肉体的侵占所占据，忘记自己身在何处，整个世界只剩下眼前的欢愉。

崔始源放开了朴正洙早已酸疼的下巴，对着自己的兄弟撸动了两三下，将那白浊射在了他的脖颈、胸膛。身下肿胀的性器也及时抽出，金钟云跟着崔始源一起，一股股地射在他粉嫩的臀瓣上，光滑的带着青紫吻痕的背上。紧接着，他们将那罪恶的东西抹在他小腹上、纤细的肋骨上，和那诱人的唇间。

 

“咯吱”门把手被转动，练习室的门被突然推开。众人停下手里的动作，一致看向门口。身穿黑色风衣的金希澈走了进来，入眼便看到了这动人的光景。朴正洙似是慢了半拍，才转头看向来人。

他躺在众人之中，偏头看着门口的金希澈，眼尾上扬，带了点嫣红，嘴唇水光潋滟，他向金希澈伸出手，“过来啊，希澈。”

 

To be continue.

3在路上了 在路上了。


End file.
